75th Hunger Games
Quarter Quell As the 75th Hunger Games were also the third Quarter Quell, they had a special event to remind them of the rebellion. To remind the districts that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes were reaped from an existing pool of victors. Notable Tributes *Gloss Juventas - District 1 male *Cashmere Juventas - District 1 female *Brutus Gerondale - District 2 male *Enobaria Braxton - District 2 female *Beetee Latier - District 3 male *Wiress Harford - District 3 female *Finnick Odair - District 4 male *Mags Cohen - District 4 female *Heliquo Solion - District 5 male *Quoila Henries - District 5 female *Icelus Freight - District 6 male *Maylene Indigo - District 6 female *Blight Timberlake - District 7 male *Johanna Mason - District 7 female *Woof Casino - District 8 male *Cecelia Sanchez - District 8 female *Louis LaHaye - District 9 male *Poppy Petalburg - District 9 female *Chattle Loving - District 10 male *Dromeda Enderby - District 10 female *Chaff Mitchell - District 11 male *Seeder Howell - District 11 female *Peeta Mellark - District 12 male *Katniss Everdeen - District 12 female Training Scores and Odds Arena The arena for the 75th Hunger Games was fairly small compared to some of the other arenas that have been created. It was a dome arena and the entire area, except the center, was dense jungle without any water sources other than tapping the trees. In the center of the arena was a very small beach. There was a large, circular saltwater pool that had a rocky island with twelve spokes of rocks coming off of it and connecting to the beach. Between each of these spokes and in the water were two pedestals that the tributes came up on. On the rocky island was the cornucopia with nothing but weapons inside of it. The jungle was divided into twelve sections. Each of these sections represented an hour on a clock, as the arena was designed to represent a clock. The Games began at noon so at midnight, twelve gongs sounded to start the dangers of the arena. Each section of the jungle had a hazard or danger that would appear only in its wedge of the jungle and only for an hour. The dangers and their sectors are listed here: *'12-1:' Lightning strikes a single large tree near the edge of the arena *'1-2: '''Blood rains down on the sector, choking and blinding anyone in the sector *'2-3:' Poisonous fog quickly spreads through the arena that will kill anyone continuously exposed to it within minutes *'3-4:' Orange monkey muttations spread through the sector and attack any tributes in the sector *'4-5:' Jabberjays that are trained to mimic the sound of the tributes' loved ones in pain and screaming for help torture any tributes that are in that sector *'5-6:' Motion-sensing fireball cannons are activated which are hidden all over the sector *'6-7: Gorilla muttation is released into the sector that tears apart any tribute it finds. *'''7-8: Dirt on the ground becomes quicksand *'8-9:' Lizard muttations are released into the sector *'9-10:' Tiger muttations are released into the sector *'10-11:' Large tidal wave washes over the sector *'11-12:' Swarm of flesh-eating insect muttations spread through the sector The Games Day 1 Eight tributes died in the cornucopia bloodbath. This bloodbath lasted longer than most and was easier to follow due to the fact that it took many tributes a while to reach the cornucopia as not many of them could swim. Those that could swim made it to the cornucopia faster and had a great advantage over the others. Katniss and Peeta allied with Finnick and Mags and escaped to the jungle. Johanna, Blight, Wiress, and Beetee teamed up and also escaped into the jungle. The career pack was short two tributes and only consisted of Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus, and Enobaria. Day 2 At midnight the lightning in the first sector began. After an hour the blood rain began in the sector that Johanna, Blight, Wiress, and Beetee were in. Blight ran into the force field and was killed. Wiress was driven mad and kept on repeating the phrase "tick tock" over and over. She had figured out the clock arena but Johanna and Beetee didn't catch on. When the poisonous fog started, Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick carrying Mags all began to run until Peeta's legs were twitching so badly that he couldn't run and Katniss couldn't carry him because her arms were also twitching badly. Mags committed suicide by running into the fog which allowed the other three to live. Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick escaped to the beach in front of the next section. When the monkey muttations attacked Peeta, Katniss and Finnick ran into the jungle to help fight them off. When Peeta was about to be bitten by one of the monkeys, Maylene happened to be camouflaged into the tree near him and she jumped in front of the monkey, sacrificing herself to save Peeta. Later that day, Quoila was in the tidal wave section and was crushed when the wave slammed her into a tree. Johanna, Wiress, and Beetee made their way to the beach and met up with Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta. Katniss, by noticing the tidal wave pattern and Wiress repeating "tick tock" over and over, figured out the clock arrange and the alliance of six made their way to the cornucopia to plan their attack on the career pack. The careers snuck up on the team and Gloss killed Wiress. Katniss then killed Gloss and Johanna killed Cashmere. Brutus and Enobaria escaped and the island began to spin until the District 2 tributes were safely into the jungle. The last death on Day 2 was Chattle. He was ripped into five pieces by the gorilla muttation. Day 3 Beetee came up with a plan to kill the remaining careers. The six traveled to the lightning tree and wrapped the wire coil around it. Katniss and Johanna were taking the coil to the water to electrocute Brutus and Enobaria because they expected them to be on the beach. Brutus and Enobaria were actually following Katniss and Johanna and they cut the wire. Johanna made it seem like she killed Katniss so Enobaria chased after Johanna and Brutus went back to the lightning tree. Brutus came across Chaff and killed him. Peeta came along and saw Brutus standing over Chaff and he killed Brutus. Hearing the two cannons, Katniss and Enobaria both starting heading towards the lightning tree. Beetee attached his wire to a spear and tried to thrust it into the force field but was electrocuted while doing so. Enobaria came across Peeta and killed him and then quickly left as she heard someone approaching. Katniss saw Peeta's dead body and then went back to the lightning tree. Katniss found Finnick and accused him of killing Peeta. Katniss killed Finnick and then Enobaria emerged from the trees, admitted to killing Peeta, and then easily killed Katniss as she had used her last arrow on Finnick. Day 4 Enobaria found Johanna sitting inside the cornucopia. The two engaged in a long fight until Enobaria ripped Johanna's throat out and won the Games. Placings #Enobaria #Johanna - Throat bit out by Enobaria on Day 4 #Katniss - Throat slashed by Enobaria on Day 3 #Finnick - Shot with an arrow in the neck by Katniss on Day 3 #Peeta - Stomach slashed open by Enobaria on Day 3 #Beetee - Electrocuted when he attempted to throw a spear into the force field on Day 3 #Brutus - Impaled with a spear by Peeta on Day 3 #Chaff - Neck snapped by Brutus on Day 3 #Chattle - Ripped apart by the gorilla muttation on Day 2 #Cashmere - Killed by getting an axe thrown into her chest by Johanna on Day 2 #Gloss - Killed by Katniss when she shoots an arrow into his chest on Day 2 #Wiress - Throat was slit by Gloss on Day 2 #Quoila - Crushed by tidal wave on Day 2 #Maylene - Bit by monkey muttation on Day 2 #Mags - Killed by poisonous fog on Day 2 #Blight - Ran into force field on Day 2 #Poppy - Impaled in the chest with a spear by Brutus on Day 1 #Dromeda - Stomach slashed open by Enobaria on Day 1 #Cecelia - Stabbed with a sword by Enobaria on Day 1 #Seeder - Knife thrown into neck by Cashmere on Day 1 #Louis - Drown while fighting underwater with Peeta on Day 1 #Woof - Drown after Brutus injured his leg with his spear on Day 1 #Icelus - Knife thrown into neck by Gloss on Day 1 #Heliquo - Impaled in chest with trident by Finnick on Day 1 Category:Hunger Games Category:75th Hunger Games Category:Jungle Arenas Category:Quarter Quells